


Вовремя

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Вовремя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitch in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296162) by [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate). 



\- И что в этом месте такого особенного? - спросил Сэм Винчестер брата, когда Импала пролетела мимо дорожного знака: «Национальный парк Глейшер - 30 миль».   
Дин пожал плечами.   
\- Есть смысл проверить - что-то там происходит.   
\- Что-то - это что?  
\- Исчезновения.   
\- Мысли есть?  
\- Ни малейшей зацепки, - повернувшись к нему, усмехнулся Дин. - Будет весело, да?  
Не обращая на него внимания, Сэм посмотрел вдаль, а затем вернулся к карте.   
\- В общем, в обозначенной тобой области три маленьких городка. Куда поедем сперва: Сомерс, Крестон или Бигфорк?  
\- Крестон, - уверенно сказал Дин.   
\- Почему?  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
Сэм закатил глаза и вздохнул.   
\- Ладно, бери правее сразу после Калиспелла. 

Не прошло и часа, как они оказались на окраине Крестона. Это был совсем крошечный городок, если его вообще можно было так назвать: несколько лавчонок, один мотель и единственный светофор, мигающий желтым. Дин заехал на пустынную заправку с одинокой колонкой.   
Пока Дин заправлял машину, Сэм вышел, чтобы расплатиться. Прошелся по магазинчику, прихватив с полок несколько снэков - выбор был небогатым. Положив их на прилавок, Сэм потянулся за бумажником.   
Продавец махнул рукой.   
\- Не стоит.   
\- Простите? - удивленно посмотрел на него Сэм.  
\- Бесплатно.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Потому что вы с ним, - продавец указал на Дина за окном.  
Сэм посмотрел на брата, затем снова на продавца. Юнец с глуповатой улыбкой засунул покупки в пакет. Сэм не стал смотреть дареному коню в зубы и не желал мошенничать с кредитками, но все же колебался, не решаясь принять бесплатную еду, особенно без понятного объяснения, с чего вдруг. Но в итоге все же решил плыть по течению.  
\- Окей, спасибо, - Сэм схватил так называемые покупки и вернулся к Импале. Бросил пакет брату, сел в машину и нахмурился.  
\- Все взял? - Дин сунул руку в пакет, извлек Твинкис, победно усмехнулся и положил обратно.   
\- Да… вроде того…  
Что-то во всем этом было до невозможности странное.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Он денег не взял. Сказал, что из-за тебя.  
Дин воспринял информацию стоически.   
\- Вот что я всегда говорю: когда ты со мной, весь мир у твоих ног.  
Сэм фыркнул.   
Дин мотнул головой вправо.   
\- Умираю с голоду, давай поедим, - не дожидаясь ответа, он свернул на маленькую парковку городской закусочной.  
\- Годится, - согласился Сэм, выходя из машины, - если сможешь держать в узде своих фанатов.  
\- Черт, да я привык отмахиваться от них палкой, - Дин с ухмылкой придержал дверь для Сэма.  
Когда они вошли внутрь, к ним повернулось большинство посетителей. Многие расплылись в широких улыбках.   
\- Привет, Дин!  
\- Приятно тебя снова видеть, Дин.   
Дин резко остановился и удивленно распахнул глаза.   
\- Палка с собой? - свистящим шепотом спросил Сэм.  
Справившись с лицом, Дин вежливо кивнул тем, кто его приветствовал, и поспешил к столику в дальнем углу. Сел, наклонил голову.   
Сэм устроился напротив, вопросительно изогнул бровь.   
\- Уверен, что никогда не бывал здесь прежде?  
\- Нет, чувак, клянусь.   
Сэм еще раз взглянул на посетителей, которые посматривали на них и улыбались.   
\- Похоже, они думают иначе - и в прошлый раз ты произвел на них сильное впечатление.  
\- Я не был здесь. Никогда.   
К ним подошла официантка - Бонни - с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Дин, золотце, приятно снова тебя видеть, - она легонько взъерошила Дину волосы.   
Сэм бросил на брата подозрительный взгляд. Но Дин, похоже, был по-настоящему обескуражен и врать ему не собирался.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал Дин, не отрываясь от меню, - но я впервые в Крестоне.  
\- Конечно, золотце, - охотно согласилась Бонни, улыбнулась и повела бедром. - Что будешь заказывать?  
Дин покраснел и запинаясь сделал заказ. Сэм, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, тоже выбрал ланч.

***  
Когда она ушла, Сэм склонился ближе и громко прошептал:  
\- Вот об этом я и говорил на заправке, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Дина. - И ты меня проигнорировал.  
\- Может, если бы ты сказал мне, насколько это стремно, я бы и обратил внимание, - прошипел Дин в ответ.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
\- Да пофиг.  
Бонни принесла их заказы и с размаху поставила на стол.  
\- Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил вежливый Сэм, когда стало ясно, что Дин отвечать не собирается.  
Они принялись за еду. Дин продолжал мрачно осматривать закусочную. Сэм проследил за его взглядом: каждый посетитель смотрел, как они - нет, Дин - ест. И даже не пытались этого скрыть.   
\- Им что, больше нечем заняться? - поинтересовался Дин.  
\- Думаю, нет, - Сэм пожал плечами. - Кажется, ты поинтереснее будешь.  
\- Ну… Пусть подключат себе кабельное.  
Они закончили быстро. Последний кусочек гамбургера Дин проглатывал, уже поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Давай свалим отсюда.  
Он поймал взгляд Бонни и жестом попросил чек.  
\- За счет заведения, - махнула она рукой.  
Дин застыл, так и не вынув бумажник из кармана.  
\- Повтори?  
\- С тебя денег не возьмем, милый.  
\- Э, спасибо, - настороженно произнес Дин.  
Он шарахнулся и буквально вытолкал Сэма за дверь.  
\- Я об этом месте ничего не знаю, старик.  
\- Наверное, ерунда, - сказал Сэм. - Ты много путешествовал, может, просто забыл.   
\- Ничего я не забыл, я в жизни здесь не был, - Дин хлопнул дверцей Импалы сильнее, чем было нужно.   
Сэм скользнул на пассажирское сиденье.   
\- Может, это твой темный близнец, - предположил Сэм, когда Дин надавил на газ. - Но, полагаю, в твоем случае темный близнец оказался неплохим парнем.   
\- Иди нахрен.   
Сэм хохотнул.   
\- Ну должна же быть причина, по которой они все тебя любят.  
\- Эй. Я просто симпатичный.   
\- Ну да, окей.   
Дин припарковал машину у мотеля, и они пошли заселяться.   
Администратор скользнул по ним взглядом и вдруг лицо его засияло, как у ребенка при виде рождественской елки.   
\- О господи, ну вот опять, - пробормотал Дин.   
Сэм шикнул на брата и подошел к стойке.   
\- Нам бы номер.   
\- Да, разумеется, сколько ночей?  
\- Одну для начала.   
\- Без проблем.  
Сэм расписался в журнале, и админстратор передал Дину ключи.   
Колеблясь, словно опасаясь неизбежного ответа, Дин спросил:  
\- И сколько за номер?  
\- Конечно бесплатно, шутите, что ли? Горожане на куски меня порвут, если я возьму с вас деньги.  
\- Ну разумеется, - Дин фальшиво улыбнулся, развернулся и вышел.   
Сэму теперь уже было не очень-то весело, скорее любопытно и немного жутковато. Он охотно верил, что Дин не бывал здесь прежде, но все это было очень странно. Сэм выдавил из себя улыбку и последовал за братом. Прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, Дин поднял руку.   
\- И слышать этого не хочу.  
\- Дин…   
\- Серьезно, Сэм, отвали, - Дин вынул из багажника свою сумку и направился в номер.   
Сэм пошел следом, не теряя надежды получить ответ.   
\- Должна же быть причина.  
\- О, я знаю причину.   
\- Правда? - ну слава богу. - И?  
\- Город свихнулся.   
Сэм упал духом и нахмурился.  
\- Чокнулся. Сошел с ума. Сбрендил.   
\- Дин…   
\- Шизанулся. Рехнулся...  
\- Дин!  
Отпирая дверь, Дин даже не потрудился обернуться.   
\- Что?  
\- Это начинает меня беспокоить.   
Дин распахнул дверь и, войдя в номер, швырнул вещи на ближайшую кровать.   
\- О чем ты, Сэм?  
Плюхнувшись на нее, Дин стал вынимать вещи из сумки.  
Сэм прищурился. Дин хорош - нет, даже великолепен - в том, чтобы скрывать свои чувства от всех, но не от Сэма. Он видел, что Дин обеспокоен, но, конечно, этот придурок ни за что не признается, и Сэму снова будет казаться, что он слишком остро реагирует.  
Не пройдет.   
\- Посмотрим, есть ли в этом захолустном городишке библиотека, - предложил Сэм.  
Дин не отрывался от сумки.   
\- Давай. Я останусь здесь и пороюсь в сети.  
Поймал.   
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
Дин скептически посмотрел на него.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я подержал тебя за руку?  
\- А вдруг кто-нибудь нападет меня, - продолжал дразнить гусей Сэм, - и спасти меня сможет только великий великий и могучий Дин.  
Дин улыбнулся. Должно быть, догадался, к чему Сэм ведет.   
\- И чем сегодняшний день отличается от остальных?   
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Тогда я останусь здесь и надеру тебе зад в криббидж.   
\- Черт, Сэмми, не нарывайся.  
Тихо фыркнув, Сэм распаковал доску и карты. 

***  
Сэм поднял взгляд от ноутбука. Дин по-прежнему смотрел телевизор и упорно избегал общения. Сэм шерстил сеть в поисках информации об этом городке, пытаясь найти хотя бы чего-то, способного объяснить происходящее. Но единственное упоминание о Крестоне касалось фестиваля коровьих лепешек и не очень-то помогло.  
Он со щелчком закрыл ноутбук и положил на него руки.   
\- Я вроде видел здесь бильярд. Может, забьешь пару шаров, заколотишь немного налички.   
Дин махнул рукой, не сводя взгляда с экрана телевизора.   
\- Нет, спасибо, я лучше тут посижу.  
Вот это уже было серьезно. Сэм так привык видеть брата бесстрашным, без колебаний бросающимся в неприятности, что не очень понимал, как быть.   
\- Ну, по крайней мере, нужно раздобыть еды.  
Дин взмахнул Твинкис.   
\- У меня все есть.  
Ответить Сэм не успел - на столе зазвонил телефон. Он дернул плечом в ответ на вопросительный взгляд брата и поднял трубку.   
\- Алло?   
\- Привет, это Лу с ресепшна. Хотел спросить, не надо ли вам чего, ребята.   
\- Например?  
\- Ну, это... Полотенец хватает? Маргарет сделала пару сэндвичей, могу прислать.   
\- Нет… спасибо. У нас все есть.   
\- О, - в голосе Лу отчетливо прозвучало разочарование. - Ну, если что-то понадобится - что угодно - дайте знать. В любое время, без проблем.  
\- Конечно, спасибо, Лу, - Сэм повесил трубку и сел на кровать.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Президент твоего фан-клуба.   
Сэм передумал. Пожалуй, он останется с братом в номере - аппетит пропал напрочь.

***  
Моргая от яркого утреннего солнца, Сэм вернулся в мотель. Он толком не знал, что делать с полученной информацией, но по какой-то причине верил ей. Ее подтвердили не меньше трех человек и хвалебная заметка в газете. Если жители этого маленького городка решили так искусно разыграть двоих заезжих, то они проделали отличную работу.  
Сэм отпер дверь и вошел, даже не потрудившись не шуметь. Он знал, что Дин все равно не спит. И, вероятно, взбешен.  
И был прав.  
\- Где, черт подери, тебя носило? - потребовал ответа Дин, едва выйдя из ванной. - В этом чокнутом городишке могло случиться все, что угодно.  
\- Я в порядке, папа. Я записку оставил.  
\- Я нашел ее. «Скоро вернусь», - процитировал Дин. - И какого хрена это значит?  
\- То, что я скоро вернулся бы, - спокойно ответил Сэм. - Слушай, я в порядке. Просто должен был выяснить кое-что.  
\- Выяснил?  
\- Да.  
Дин зарычал.  
\- Сэм, я не в настроении.  
\- И почему я не удивлен?   
Под убийственным взглядом Сэм закатил глаза, но сдался.  
\- Ладно. Тебе, вероятно, стоит присесть.  
Дин посмотрел на него так, словно Сэм предложил перекрасить Импалу в розовый, но подчинился.  
Сэм сел на стул напротив него, подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени.  
\- Сегодня утром я решил прогуляться и посмотреть, что удастся выяснить. Побеседовал с несколькими людьми, они рассказали мне интересную историю.  
Дин бесстрастно ожидал продолжения.  
\- Однажды пару недель назад неизвестно откуда появился сумасшедший. Он побежал к играющим в парке детям, что-то крича. А затем схватил кирку на строительной площадке, запрыгнул на скамейку и воткнул эту кирку в голову… твари, вылезшей из-под земли. Гигантского червя.  
Сэм замолчал, ожидая реакции. Дин жестом попросил продолжить.  
\- Он спас детей, которых собиралась проглотить тварь. Сказал всем жителям - мужчинам, женщинам, детям - собраться в церкви.   
\- И какое отношение это имеет ко мне? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Дин.  
\- Этот сумасшедший представился Дином Винчестером.  
Сэм прямо видел, как завертелись шестеренки в голове Дина, когда он перебирал возможные варианты: шейпшифтер, доппельгангер, перевертыш.  
\- Но...  
\- Как только все оказались в безопасности, Дин набросал план по убийству монстра, - продолжил Сэм. - При помощи горожан он раздобыл немного динамита - не спрашивай - и сырое мясо, соорудив из них ловушку.   
\- Динамит? Правда? - Дин, кажется, разволновался.   
\- Ты всегда предпочитал больший взрыв меньшему, - признал Сэм. - К сожалению, червь не рвался к динамиту. Поэтому Дину пришлось взять ситуацию в свои руки… руку.  
Дин нахмурился и машинально потер левую ладонь. Так, словно знал, что за этим последует.  
\- Дин вышел на улицу, пока остальные смотрели из окон. Он остановился рядом с сырым мясом, вынул нож и порезал ладонь - кровь закапала на землю.   
\- Потому что тварь могла унюхать кровь из-под земли, - пробормотал Дин. - Теричик.   
Сэм удивился. О таком он никогда не слышал.   
\- Червь вернулся, заглотил наживку, а Дин нырнул в сторону и заорал, чтобы его взорвали.   
\- Сработало? - с интересом спросил Дин.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Сэм. - Один большой взрыв - и город накрыло кровавое месиво из червяка.  
\- Круто.  
\- Жители города искали Дина, чтобы поблагодарить, но он исчез. Похоже, горожане боялись, что его проглотил червяк или разорвало взрывом, - Сэм настороженно покосился на брата. - Неудивительно, что они были так рады увидеть тебя… живым.  
\- Сэм, ты же знаешь, что это был не я. Последние семь месяцев мы провели вместе.  
\- И еще кое-что.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - развел руками Дин.  
Сэм передал ему копию газетной статьи, где содержалась основная история, которую он уже пересказал.  
Дин пожал плечами.   
\- И что? Ни фото, ни доказательств.  
\- На дату посмотри, - тихо сказал Сэм.  
Опубликована она была месяц назад, когда Дина ударило током во время драки с равхэдом - в день, когда Дин умер. На минуту или две. Но возможно, хватило.  
\- О, - Дин замаскировал очевидное смятение напускным спокойствием. Он отложил газету и стал как попало паковать сумку.  
\- И как думаешь, что случилось? - надавил Сэм.   
\- Не знаю.  
Сэм слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы не заметить сдерживаемое волнение. И решил сказать.   
\- Только ты.   
Дин бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Только ты мог использовать смерть как шанс спасти еще больше людей.   
Дин небрежно пожал плечами.   
\- Это я умею.  
\- Правда. И что нам делать?  
\- Мотать отсюда. Проблема же решена.  
Сэм усмехнулся и тоже пошел собирать сумку.   
\- Не останешься на парад в свою честь?  
\- Не очень-то я по парадам, - Дин держал в руке газетную статью. - И что мне с ней делать?  
Сэм невозмутимо изъял листок.   
\- Положим в дневник, - он застегнул сумку. - Ну что, готов ехать?  
\- Более чем… Погнали.  
Уезжая из города, они видели людей, которые приветливо им махали. Дин неохотно поднимал руку в ответ, мечтая выбраться из города как можно скорее. Расслабился он только когда они пересекли границу Монтаны.  
Сэм украдкой поглядывал на Дина, пытаясь считать надетую им маску. Поэтому заметил взгляд на левую ладонь, на шрам, которого там не было.   
\- Помнишь что-нибудь? - спросил Сэм.  
Дин мотнул головой и крепче сжал руль.   
\- Возможно, кое-что, - он облизнул губы. - Словно приснилось.  
Значит, и правда было.  
Не зная, что делать с этим откровением, но подозревая, что брат не обрадуется дальнейшим расспросам, Сэм решил избежать щекотливой темы и удовлетворить собственное любопытство.   
\- Так как ты догадался о теричике?  
Дин с видимым облегчением улыбнулся.   
\- Чувак, очевидно, я гений.  
\- Ага.   
\- И я смотрел «Дрожь земли».  
Сэм резко повернулся к нему.   
\- Фильм Кевина Бэйкона? Это кусок дерьма.  
\- Это классика, - бросил Дин. - Когда досмотрел, поискал, чем могли бы быть грабоиды.  
\- Только не говори...  
\- Тот писака и правда сделал домашку. Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится, Сэмми.  
\- Не хочу этого знать, - Сэм взъерошил волосы и коварно улыбнулся. - Эй, как думаешь, еще кого-нибудь спас, пока был вне тела?  
\- Не узнаем наверняка, пока не увидим статую в мою честь, - немедленно ответил Дин. - Из меня вышла бы отличная статуя.  
\- Определенно, - не колеблясь согласился Сэм.  
\- Думаешь? - Дин выглядел приятно удивленным.  
\- Конечно, - серьезно кивнул Сэм. - Статуи не разговаривают, - он хохотнул и ловко увернулся от подзатыльника.


End file.
